Jagdfieber
by grueneshaeschen
Summary: Die Ferien zwischen Harry's fünftem und sechstem Jahr. Voldemort gewinnt mehr und mehr an Macht und es wird immer wichtiger zu wissen wer alles auf seiner Seite kämpft. Kann der alte Moody von Hilfe sein?


Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier fast nichts, mit Ausnahme der Charaktere die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe. Wie z. B. Nascaduran Dja'Aridou und Nerriga Ghalloun. Der Rest entstammt J. K. Rowlings Phantasie.

Diese Geschichte spielt in den Somemrferien nach dem fünften Buch. Der Anfang ist etwas langwierig, aber ich hoffe das bessert sich noch :).

Kapitel Eins - Von Terminen und leeren Phrasen

Es war ein recht warmer, sonniger Sommertag, doch trotzdem trug der Mann, der sich leise brummend seinen Weg durch die Menschenmassen in den Straßen Londons bahnte, einen langen Mantel und einen tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hut. Bei jedem zweiten Schritt den die Gestalt machte erklang ein leises "klonk" und hin und wieder war ein leises Grummeln zu vernehmen. Die wenigen Menschen die einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen konnten, wichen meist rasch vor dem schockierenden Anblick zurück, dabei äußerst seltsame Geräusche von sich gebend.

Ein großes Stück der Nase des Mannes fehlte und auch der Rest des Gesichtes, soweit sichtbar unter dem Hut, war von zahlreichen Naben bedeckt. Es war sicherlich kein Anblick dem man tagtäglich auf der Straße begegnete. Eigentlich erinnerte er mehr an ein misslungenes Experiment als an einen normalen Menschen und so war es nur allzu verständlich, dass ihm die meisten Spaziergänger auswichen. Doch dies war dem Mann nur allzu recht. So ließen ihn die Muggle wenigstens in Ruhe und er konnte ungehindert seinem Ziel entgegen schreiten.

Einige Kinder zeigten verstohlen mit den Fingern auf ihn als er sie passiert hatte, im festen Glauben er könne sie nicht sehen. Was sie jedoch nicht wussten war, dass die Tatsache, dass er ihnen den Rücken zuwendete ihn keineswegs daran hinderte die kleine Gruppe Heranwachsender zu beobachten. Zu ihrem Glück scherte er sich aber herzlich wenig um solche Dinge und ging seiner Wege. Sein Ziel war ohnehin zu wichtig um sich mit irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten abzugeben.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten geräuschvollen laufens erreichte der geheimnisvolle Mann schließlich eine nicht gerade funktionstüchtig aussehende Telefonzelle. Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung hatte er die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen und war hinein geschlüpft. Unbemerkt von den Muggle-Passanten. Obwohl der Hörer keineswegs so aussah als könne er noch irgendeine Funktion erfüllen, griff die Gestalt danach und begann mit ruhiger Hand eine Nummer zu wählen. 6 2 4 4 3. In dem Moment in dem die Wählscheibe zurückfiel erklang auch schon die Stimme einer Frau in der kleinen Kabine.

Doch sie schien weniger aus dem Hörer zu kommen als viel mehr in der ganzen telefonzelle zu erklingen. "Willkommen im Ministerium. Bitte nennen Sie ihren Namen und ihre Absicht." Obwohl die Stimme einen höflichen Klang trug, wirkte sie doch irgendwie distanziert und ein wenig kalt. Der Mann brummte leise und antwortete dann mit der für ihn typischen, knurrenden Stimme: "Alastor Moody. Ich bin hier auf Geheiß von Albus Dumbledore."

Für einen Moment herrschte, bis auf Mad-Eyes etwas schweren Atmen, vollkommene Stille in dem winzigen Raum. Dann erklang plötzlich ein leises Klappern und ein Anstecker erschien dort wo man normalerweise seine überschüssigen Münzen zurück erhielt. Missmutigen Blickes nahm Moody den Gegenstand auf und betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick. Und noch während er die Plakette mit einem brummen in einer seiner Manteltaschen verstaute, begann die Kabine sich langsam in den Boden hinab zu senken.

Alastor drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Ausgang der Telefonzelle bevor er auch schon von vollkommener Schwärze umgeben war. Es dauerte etwa eine Minute bis, zuerst kaum erkennbar, goldenes Licht den unteren Teil der Kabine erhellte. Langsam kroch es Moodys Beine hoch, breitete sich über seinen Oberkörper aus und schien ihm schließlich ins narbige Gesicht.

Erneut erklang die weibliche Stimme, im gleichen höflich-distanzierten Tonfall wie zuvor. "Das Ministerium wünscht einen schönen Tag." Und schon sprang die Tür auf und gab den Weg in die Eingangshalle frei. Alastor verzog kurz das unförmige Gesicht und trat aus der Kabine heraus. Pah, einen schönen Tag. Wann gab es soetwas schon einmal für einen Mann wie ihn? Nichts als leere Phrasen hinter denen nichts steckte. Und davon gab es wahrlich zuviele in diesen Tagen.

Für einen Moment sah er sich skeptisch um und schob dann den Hut ein Stück hoch, dabei sein magisches, strahlend-blaues Auge enthüllend. Im Gegensatz zu seinem normalen, dunklen Auge wanderte dieses beständig über die Umgebung. Und da es durch jegliche Materie sehen konnte, somit auch durch Moodys eigenen Kopf, drehte es sich hin und wieder so weit nach hinten, dass nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war. Dies war auch der Grund warum er in Anwesenheit von Muggeln stets einen Hut darüber trug. Muggle hatten die Angewohnheit sich vor allem Unbekannten zu fürchten. Vor allem vor Dingen die magischer Natur waren. Auch war dies Auge der Ursprung seines Spitznamens "Mad-Eye".

Mit zielsicheren Schritten machte sich der ehemalige Auror auf den Weg durch die Eingangshalle. Den umherlaufenden Zauberern und Hexen schenkte er ebenso wenig Beachtung wie dem kunstvoll restaurierten Brunnen. Auch wenn sein magisches Auge stets wachsam umher sah. Es war lange her seit er tagtäglich durch diese Gänge geschritten war, doch noch immer erkannte ihn ein Großteil der Leute. Eigentlich war dies aber auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Denn er war jahrzehntelang Auror gewesen und einer der besten noch dazu. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sein Äußeres mittlerweile einfach unverwechselbar war. In seiner Jugend war er einmal ein ganz ansehnlicher Bursche gewesen. doch die zahlreichen Kämpfe mit Anhängern des dunklen Weges hatten seinen Körper mit Narben überzogen und entstellt.

Moody nickte einigen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern, die er von früher kannte, knapp zu. Blieb jedoch nicht stehen, damit niemand auf die törichte Idee kam ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu wollen. Raschen Schrittes bahnte er sich seinen Weg über den polierten dunklen Holzfußboden, solchen Feinheiten jedoch keine Beachtung schenkend. Auch dem Brunnen mit seinen sorgsam gestalteten Figuren passierte er achtlos.

Alastor ließ sein magisches Auge für einen Moment über die Kamine zu seiner Linken gleiten, wo ständig Zauberer und Hexen erschienen und wieder verschwanden. Von Zeit zu Zeit war auch das leise Geräusch des Apparierens und Disapparierens zu hören. Doch der ehemalige Auror konnte nichts entdecken, dass besonders ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre. Trotzdem blieb er seinem Motto treu: Immer wachsam! Ohne Wachsamkeit konnte man sich gleich begraben lassen. Wäre er selbst nicht immer aufmerksam gewesen, hätte er sein Leben schon mehrfach verloren. Und nicht nur ein Auge, ein Bein und einen Großteil seiner Nase.

Moody hielt noch immer auf die goldenen Tore am anderen Ende der Halle zu, dass normale Auge starr auf jenen Punkt gerichtet. Glücklicherweise wichen ihm oft genu entgegenkommende Leute aus, so dass ihm selbst das Ausweichen erspart blieb und er einfach nur geradeaus zu gehen brauchte. Um diese Uhrzeit war, wie gewöhnlich, viel los im Ministerium und Alastor fragte sich, warum Albus ausgerechnet einen Termin in der Hauptgeschäftszeit gewählt hatte. Doch der alte Mann würde wie immer seine Gründe haben und schließlich wohl auch Recht behalten.

Schließlich hatte Mad-Eye sich zu den Fahrstühlen durchschlagen können und schlüpfte in einen der selbigen, der just in jenem Moment seine Türen geöffnet hatte. Mehrere andere Personen stiegen mit ihm ein und einige jüngere Zauberer musterten ihn neugierig. Wohl nicht sicher, ob er wirklich der legendäre Alastor Moody war. Direkt neben Moody stand eine ältere Hexe, welche er noch aus seinen Arbeitstagen kannte. Sie nickte ihm freundlich lächelnd zu und grüßte ihn mit fröhlicher Stimme. "Guten Tag Alastor. Was treibt dich denn wieder ins Ministerium?" Dies schien jedweden Zweifel bei den jungen Männern zu beseitigen und sie begannen sich leise etwas zuzuflüstern, den Blick immer wieder vorsichtig auf ihn richtend.

Das Objekt sämtlicher Aufmerksmkeit beschloss die Zauberer einfach zu ignorieren und wendete den Kopf langsam seiner Nachbarin zu. "Termine." brummte er ihr entgegen, sich nicht mit höflichen Begrüßungsfloskeln aufhaltend. Doch da ihn die Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin nur zu gut kannte schien sie keineswegs verärgert über seine rüde Art. Die jungen Zauberer waren immer noch am tuscheln. "Ja, ich hörte da so Gerüchte." sagte sie Hexe nun etwas leiser, doch noch immer mit einem viel zu fröhlichen Lächeln im Gesicht. Glücklicherweise war sie klug genug das Thema nicht zu vertiefen und im nächsten Moment war der Fahrstuhl auch schon in Moodys gewünschtem Stockwerk angekommen.

Er nickte der Dame knapp zu und quetschte sich nach draußen. Vorbei an einigen Menschen die in den Fahrstuhl steigen wollten. Zielsicher strebte er zu einem bestimmten Raum und öffnete die Tür zu diesem schwungvoll. Die Anwesenden in dem Zimmer waren keine Überraschung für ihn, hatte er sie dank seines besonderen Auges doch schon vom Gang aus sehen können. Dumbledore lächelte ihm erfreut zu und winkte ihn zu dem Tisch an dem er mit einigen anderen saß herüber. "Schön dich zu sehen Alastor, mein Freund. Es ist gut, dass du die Zeit für diesen Termin finden konntest." Moody nickte dem weisen Schulleiter Hogwarts zu. "Guten Tag Albus." Es war eine ungewöhnlich freundliche Begrüßung für Moodys Verhältnisse, aber schließlich war Dumbledore einer seiner ältesten und engsten Freunde. Und von Freunden hatte er ohnehin nur wenige. Außerdem war Dumbledore der einzige Mann dem Moody bedingungslos vertraute.

Gegenüber von Albus saß Cornelius Fudge. Der Zaubereiminister, wenn Alastor auch annahm, dass er sich nicht mehr lange als solcher hielt. Fudge schien ungewöhnlich nervös und begrüßte den ehemaligen Auror mit unruhiger Stimme. "Sehr schön sie zu sehen, Moody. In der Tat." Er nickte ein wenig zu schnell und Moody konnte am Tonfall hören, dass die Worte nichts als leere Phrasen waren. Verteilt auf die anderen Stühle waren weitere Ministeriumsmitarbeiter die ihn mehr oder minder freundlich begrüßten.

"Setz dich doch Alastor, mein Guter." bat Albus ihn und Moody trat an den Tisch heran und nahm sich einen freien Stuhl neben seinem alten Freund. Dieser nickte ihm nochmals zu. "Gut, nun müssen wir nur noch auf eine Person warten." Dumbledore schien wie üblich vergnügt und fröhlich und seine klaren, blauen Augen funkelten wach. Fudge stieß auf diese Worte einen leisen Seufzer aus und lehnte sich zurück. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf seine Uhr und Moodys magisches Auge folgte diesem Blick. Es waren noch einige Minuten bis zum vereinbarten Termin und so würden sie sich wohl in Geduld üben müssen.


End file.
